


Wrestling With a Rhydon

by Wi1dCard



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Language, canderra, i don’t really ship it but I thought this was cute!, practice, she’s hurt, so watch out for f bombs, theyre stranded in the middle of a forest, this can be either romantic or platonic either way you look at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wi1dCard/pseuds/Wi1dCard
Summary: Candela gets hurt and Sierra takes pity.
Relationships: Candela/Sierra, candela and Sierra
Kudos: 7





	Wrestling With a Rhydon

“You’re an idiot.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Sierra grinned maliciously at Candela, who was flipping her off with her uninjured hand. ”Remind me again why you thought it was a good idea to, what, wrestle with a Rhydon?”

Candela bared her teeth and clenched her fists. Her face contorted in pain and she relaxed her hands. ”... I wasn't wrestling with a Rhydon, dumbass. It was injured and I was approaching it to try to help it. Maybe lead it to a Pokémon Center. I didn’t expect it to charge.”

“That’s *your* fault,” Sierra crossed her arms.

“Eat a dick.”

The two sat in awkward silence for a moment before Sierra huffed. “Let me see it.”

“See what?”

“Your hand. Let me see it.”

“What? No!” Candela pulled her hand away and covered it with the other.

“You hurt your hand and I’m going to help you! Now swallow your fucking pride for a minute and give me your hand!”

Candela wordlessly showed Sierra her hand, averting her eyes.

Sierra held Candela’s hand with a surprising amount of gentleness. She analyzed her hand, taking in every detail— her long, thin fingers with chipped red nail polish, calloused fingertips from years of work, bloodied scratches with rust-colored dried streaks down the palm. The wrist was swollen, potentially broken, and when Sierra just barely touched it, Candela flinched and whimpered in pain. 

“... here.” Sierra fished in her purse and handed Candela some painkillers, which the latter quickly swallowed dry without hesitation. When she looked back at Sierra, she saw that she had pulled out some disinfectant. Candela bit her tongue.

“Why did you go after that Rhydon? It isn’t even yours. It was probably just wild. So why bother?” Sierra piped up after a moment. The disinfecting was surprisingly painless, and she was now wiping away dried blood with a towelette.

“I couldn’t just do nothing. It was hurt. If I was hurt and lost, I wouldn’t want people to just leave me there.”

“You’re too reckless, Candela. You approached a wild animal and got hurt. I wish you would just your own business,” Sierra began wrapping her arm in gauze.

“Why are you helping _me_?”

That final question rendered Sierra silent. Why was she helping her enemy? It would be all the more beneficial to Team Rocket if Candela was compromised. And yet here she was, patching her up as if she was one of them. 

Pokémon were objects— tools, and no one would go out of their way to fix a pair of scissors that had been broken and bent out of shape. Especially not somebody else’s scissors. Even more so if you didn’t know the owner of the scissors. No reason to fuck with sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong, just get a new pair of scissors. A new Pokémon.

And yet here she was. She should be happy that Candela got injured. She should’ve laughed when she saw her sprain her ankle and fall on her wrist the wrong way after getting attacked by a wild animal. Well, admittedly, she did laugh, but for some reason, she swallowed her mirth after only a few seconds and ran to help her. 

Why?

“... That should do it for now. The closest town is kind of far away. We had probably better start heading there so you can get a little bit more intensive care. You could’ve fractured it, but that’s enough to keep some pressure on it and keep the pain down a little. Follow me.” She held her hand out.

Candela took Sierra’s hand and let herself be helped up. They began walking to the nearest town. She noticed her injured friend limping pitifully, putting her arm around her back and allowing Candela to lean on her for support; Sierra had insisted it was because she was walking too slowly. They stayed quiet for the rest of the trip. 

Candela opened her mouth to say something, but was met only by a curt “fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Thanks for reading. This is my second work (I posted the first just a few minutes ago actually). Pokémon GO is kind of a dead fandom since it lived and died in the same year of 2016, but I’m still gonna try to keep it going. Again, kudos and comment and I’ll see you guys later. Any suggestions or requests are appreciated!


End file.
